Conversations of the Nations
by EverythingMath
Summary: Factual stuffs explained by random nations! Who said Hetalia isn't totally educational?
1. Chapter 1- Medieval History

The first of a series, hopefully! Enjoy!

~~~Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Britain, Holy Rome, Ottoman Empire, France, the Magyars, or Rome.~~~

History

-With the Nations-

Turkey: First off, the reporter better have written my name as Ottoman Empire, because we are reenacting a scene from before I changed to Turkey.

England: Ok, Mr. Ottoman Empire…

Turkey: Ottoman!

England: I said Ottoman!

Turkey: No, you said O'oman. Your accent is awful.

England: Just get on with it!

HRE: Is it my turn? Ok. So, my name came about after Grandpa Rome fell, and the pope decided to name me after him.

England: Which pope?

HRE: Leo III.

Rome: I did not fall! I was still alive! I live—

England: Your land did not include the city of Rome. Your name was Byzantium, and your people spoke Greek.

Rome: But the people were Roman!

Turkey: They were Greco-Roman, Arab-Roman, and everything but full Roman.

Rome: Th-

England: Moving on! So then what?

Hungary: My mighty nomadic warriors –

Rome: … failed to enter Constantinople. Waaah! It's true! Put down the… what is that?

Turkey: You really ARE ancient. It's a frying pan.

England: Come on, stop getting off topic! How did you survive the Huns, Rome?

Rome: Constantinople had a moat, three walls, and ninety-seven defense castles. And if that isn't enough proof that I'm an awesome architect, they were built in six weeks and still stand today!

Hungary: So they really were built in six weeks. I thought I had received false information.

Turkey: Don't forget that Istanbul had a massive chain across the harbor. And you can see it in a museum today.

England: Constantinople, not Istanbul.

Turkey: Whatever, they're the same thing!

England: You were the one who demanded we call you Ottoman Empire! Ottoman, happy? OTToman!

HRE: Meanwhile, back where we were…

England: Around that time, my nobles got mad and signed the Magna Carta. I got a parliament.

France: My territory was expanded under Charlemagne the Great.

England: Then we had a big fight…

France: One hundred years. I won. Be quiet, England.

Rome: Hey, you know what else?

England: What?

Rome: Constantinople is a cultural melting pot because of all the trade!

England: We weren't talking about Constantinople.

Turkey: It is still a trade center today, as well as a link between Europe and Asia!

England: TUR—OTTOMAN EMPIRE!

Turkey: Sorry.

HRE: I think we got everything. Besides, if we go on longer, someone will get killed. Goodbye!

-And cut-

Inspired by my history teacher! For one thing, she (my teacher) is teaching Medieval History so my head is full of fresh knowledge that I put here, and for another thing she has some really intellectual conversations with me- we were talking about "Ottoman" vs. "Odoman" vs. "O'oman", and how British accents work, just last Friday. (Hence the O'oman argument.)

Also, the "I was still alive!" thing from Rome: The Byzantines thought of themselves as Romans even after Western Rome fell, so they were rather insulted when Pope Leo III crowned someone "Holy Roman Emperor." To the Holy Romans, Grandpa Rome was dead but now lived on in them. To the Byzantines, the Holy Romans were stealing their name!

Thank you for reading!

-EverythingMath


	2. Chapter 2- Sayings and Gloves

The only reason these are in the same story is because of the formatting. Enjoy!

~~~Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.~~~

Hockey, Fencing. and Gloves

England: *yells at France*

America: Seriously dude, you need to do something better than yelling at him. Throw down the glove, challenge him to a fencing match or something!

England: Muahaha, I will kick France's butt in fen-

Canada: AMERICAAAA!

America: Who are you?

Canada: *totally ignoring him* You just used a Canadian saying!

America: What? What saying?

Canada: You said 'drop the glove', I heard you!

America: Uhhh, no, I learned that from Iggy.

Canada: Even my sayings are being stolen?! Waaaahhhhh!

England: Um, it's pretty ironic that you used 'throw down the glove', then told me to challenge him to **fencing**.

Canada: Why?

England: Because that's using the saying literally.

Canada: *completely confused* Um, hockey?

America: We weren't talking about hockey...

Canada: Yes we were. The saying is about hockey.

England: No, it refers to fencing. That's why it is ironic.

Canada: WHOA! We have two similar sayings with COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ORIGINS?!

America: Speak up. I can't hear you.

Canada: Don't you dare tease me. I have a hockey stick.

America: Um, we will leave you to your wacko sport.

England: Your football isn't much better.

America: FOOTBALL-

England: WAIT! DON'T YELL! Um, would you be so kind as to tell Frog that I wish to meet him? Muahaha..

America: FRANCIS!

France: Mon Dieu...

So, the second chapter!

Yes, there really is a saying "throw down the glove" and "drop the glove".

By the way, I do know how to fence! It's a cool sport! Thank you for reading!

~EverythingMath


	3. Chapter 3- On Sizes and Surprises

Yo guys, here is the third story in this interview-style set of stories! This one was also inspired by my history teacher!

~~~Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia. ~~~

On Sizes and Surprises

America: Yesterday, I heard someone say that Turkey was a massive nation the size of Texas.

England: your glasses?

America: the state. It puts me in perspective, doesn't it?

England: yes, I suppose it does…

America: I'm third largest in both landmass and population.

China: I have the biggest population, aru!

Russia: and I've got the largest landmass.

England: I beg to differ. BRITISH EMPIRE!

America: you and your brothers together are smaller than France.

Russia: no, he said Empire. If he can use past names, I can too. SOVIET UNION!

England: pfff. My empire still beats your Soviets.

America: Rome was said to be a great empire, and he was smaller than the commie…

Russia: I'm not communist.

America: you said Soviet Union, you are comm-

England: as long as you, China, and Russia are in the same room without killing each other, for once in your life call him Russia!

America: noted.

China: what were you saying about your Empire, aru?

England: oh I only held control over ONE QUARTER OF THE WORLD'S LANDMASS!

America: really?

England: stop and think, colony. I had you, Canadia, Australia, India, lots of Europe-

America: okay! I get it!

Russia: I have a map of the 22 countries not invaded by England.

America: let's ignore the fact that that's a bit stalkerish… TWENTY TWO!?

England: Hahahaha, only 22 countries escaped my wrath!

America: all right, you were the biggest Empire in history. What happened?

England: you fought me… but other than that, it was really expensive to keep all of those colonies. Even Australia.

China: why 'even Australia?'

England: it was a prison, basically. I sent a bunch of criminals there.

China: there's something else, aru.

America: what?

China: mine and India's population are about ten times yours, and you are the third largest.

America: yeah! There's also a big gap between me and the fourth largest country.

China: who is the fourth largest?

America: I don't know.

England: does anyone know?

Russia: what about the fourth largest population?

America: I don't know that either.

England: so everyone knows the three largest, but no-one knows the fourth.

China: we're the only ones good enough to be noticed, aru.

America: hey, who is the second biggest landmass?

China: I don't know. I thought we knew!

America: this is creepy. I thought we knew, too! Who is it?

Canada: NOTICE ME, YOU IDIOTS! IT'S ME!

~fin~

Largely based on fact! Yes, Turkey is the size of Texas! (I say largely based because there is no such thing as personified countries.)

Well, thanks for reading. Please review! And, if you suggest a topic (trade in medieval times, origins of names, etc.) I just might use that for the next one!

~EverythingMath


	4. Chapter 4- Hanukkwanzsolstifestivistmas

Salve! Here is the fourth conversation… explaining a word my friend taught me. I present… Hanukkwanzsolstifestivistmas!

Oh, Salve means Hello in Latin. It is pronounced SAUL-we. They pronounce v's as w's in Latin.

~~~Disclaimer: I own Hetalia now. Just kidding, I still don't. ~~~

Hanukkwanzsolstifestivistmas!

_With the Bad Touch Trio_

Spain: Merry Hanukkwanzsolstifestivistmas, and any holidays I may have missed!

France: Don't speak Spanish to the readers, Toni.

Prussia: Speak for yourself, Frenchie!

Spain: That wasn't Spanish. I'm insulted.

France: What was it, then?

Prussia: I know what it is, it's English! It means the Holidays of December.

Spain: And the prize goes to Gilbert!

France: What? I've never heard that word.

Prussia: It's not in the dictionary, really.

Spain: Basically, it takes parts of the words Hanukkah, Kwanza, Solstice, Festivus, and Christmas and combines them.

France: …you've lost me.

Prussia: Try saying it five times fast! Then you'll really be lost! Happy holidays, Francis.

Spain: Happy holidays to all the readers, too! Merry Hanukwa- *mmph*

Faint noises from the background: (Let go of me, Francis!) (No, you're being annoying.) (Gil, help!) (Okay, okay, just let me turn off the recorder.) BEEP-

And there is the BTT! They're really fun to write, because they annoy each other and criticize each other and help/give advice to each other… but they're always best friends. Also, they are a former conquistador/pirate, a "love expert", and a person of amazing strength (the Teutonic Knights.) So yeah, fun to write.

REVIEW, PLEEAAASE! I wanna know if you think I'm a good writer or not! And you are always welcome to send in a subject of choice, to give me inspiration, which I am quickly running out of…

~_EEEEEVERYTHING_math!


	5. Chapter 5- They're called VIOLAS

**Hey peoples, I'm back! FYI I play cello! My friend plays viola, and it makes her SO mad when people ask what the difference is…**

**And I am officially out of ideas. Please review!**

**(Hetalia isn't mine)**

They're called VIOLAS

Prussia: Hey Specs, what are you doing?

Austria: Practicing this new song. What else would I be doing?

Prussia: I don't know. The violin sounds nice.

Austria: Violin?

Prussia: Er… the instrument currently in your hands.

Austria: IT IS A VIOLA! How many times…

Prussia: There's no difference between a viola and a violin.

Austria: One, it is slightly larger. Two, it has a C string.

Prussia: That is only two…

Austria: Three, it does not have an E string. Four, the bow is longer.

Prussia: What difference does the bow length make?

Austria: Five, violins split into two sections in a full orchestra.

Prussia: I'm not quite sure that is a difference.

Austria: Six, the violins are squeakier…

Prussia: Now you are making things up.

Austria: I can always tell the difference between a violin and a viola.

Prussia: I can't!

Austria: That does not say much.

Prussia: HEY!

Austria: Well, maybe you will remember the difference between the violin and the viola now. Having known me for centuries, I would have thought you would have at least started to get an understanding of the completely different [blah blah blah…]

Prussia: AUSTRIA!

Austria: *continues ranting*

Prussia: What I really came here for was to tell you the world meeting is in an hour… but now it is ten minutes.

Austria: It was your fault for bringing up that topic.

**They are MUCH DIFFERENT INSTRUMENTS! Yes, if you listen hard enough you can tell if the violas are playing. Yes, violins are squeaky.**

**…But I play cello so the squeakiness might be biased.**

**That one was clumsy. Oh well.**

**Please review!**

**~EVERYTHINGISMATH (is and will always be!)**


	6. Chapter 6- The Trouble With America

**California has a north and a south, in my stories. This is because of their different climates and personalities.**

**A few states just already have a north and south. Virginia has Virginia and West Virginia.**

**That said, please enjoy!**

**Also, Hetalia is not mine or the states would get a mention is the anime.**

The trouble with America

Maine: Hey all, how is it going?

S. California: Perfectly _fine,_ thanks, except for the fact that I _HAVE NO WATER!_

Georgia: I'd gladly give you some of mine! My streets are flooded! The hurricane is ripping up houses!

Alaska: Little Texas is so funny; he says my place is freezing.

Texas: Speak for yourself! You were at my place… practically dying of heat… IN WINTER!

America: And the other countries complain about the weather…

…..

S. California: OW! There's this forest fire that's been going on for days, and it's getting really out of control. I guess we'll have to close the schools, it's really bad.

N. Carolina: My schools are also closed.

Nevada: Why?

N. Carolina: It's a snow day.

S. California: Oh, I've heard of that. I think I might have even had a snow day once.

N. Carolina: You don't even know what snow is…

S. California: No, I really don't.

…..

S. California: OH MY GOSH IT'S RAINING!

Oregon: It's not even… this is just a drizzle…

S. California: IT'S RAINING!

Virginia: She's a bit crazy when it comes to rain… we all have quirks. You should see her and Tex in my winter or Alaska in my summer…

Arizona: OR YOU IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN!

Vermont: Bottom line is, we're all different.

…..

France: America is an odd place, and English is difficult.

New York: Préféreriez-vous français? _(Would you prefer French ?)_

France: Uh… Oui.

Spain: Oh, can you speak Spanish too?

New York: Por supuesto que puedo, no soy estúpido._(Of course I can, I'm not stupid.)_

Prussia: German?

New York: Ja, und die meisten anderen Sprachen. _(Yes, and most other languages.)_

France: How do you know all these languages?

New York: Quis veniet ad me in toto terrarum orbe ab aliquando… that was Latin. _(Someone from everywhere in the world comes to me at some point... that was Latin.)_

France: Are all your siblings like this?

Louisiana: Non, c'est different pour chaqu'une. _(No, it is different for each of us.)_

S. California: La mayor parte proviene de nuestros lugares. Estoy justo al lado de México. _(__Most of it comes from our locations. I'm right next to Mexico.)_

New York: But I, of course, speak the most languages!

…..

Wisconsin: Cheese, cheese, and milk and other dairy stuff, and the Green Bay Packers and cheese.

Delaware: Wisconsin likes cheese, if you haven't noticed.

S. California: You do know that California produces the most cheese, right?

Wisconsin: No fair! You have the top population of all the states!

S. California: I do seem to get a lot of bonus for that. It can sway a presidential election.

England: How do you sway an election?

N. Dakota: Here's how it works. First of all, all the voters vote.

S. Dakota: The states collect the votes. They each have a certain amount of representatives, and they can either split the representatives based on the votes or put all their votes for the winner in the state.

Rhode Island: The amount of representatives is based on population, so I have the least and California has the most.

N. California: the thing is, our population mostly votes 49%:51%, or something close. So if half our votes would be to one candidate, but we put them all to the other candidate instead, that is a lot of votes changed.

England: Well!

Wisconsin: Cheese...

(A/N: gosh, that segment was supposed to be about cheese! What happened?!)

…..

**I'm a bit crazy with weather right now, can you tell? I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me more ideas for this story!**

**~EM**


	7. Chapter 7- 21 Celsius

**Hello, I am back! I got an anonymous review with a few ideas, so this is sports. Or, it was sports and then my ideas go away from me. (I'm sorry if this is different than you thought, but this story is where I try to put at least **_**mostly**_** facts.)**

**I don't own Hetalia. Or the metric or American measurement systems.**

21… Celsius

America: Hey Britian, what'cha doing?

England: For the last time, it's England! I'm going to play football with Germany.

America: Germany?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

England: No, we've played before...

America: You don't seem like the type to play football. You are really small.

England: What difference does that make?

America: Seeing as Germany is a lot bigger than you and he works out every day, I think that he has an obvious win.

England: I'll have you know that I've won before!

America: In football? Against Germany? Can I watch?

England: Sure, I don't know what the deal is...

Germany: Hello, England.

England: Hello.

Germany: Begin.

America:...

England: Point for me!

America: If you meant soccer, you should have said so!

England: *facepalm* Americans are so odd.

Canada: Tell me about it. Isn't it a nice day?

America: Yeah, it's about 70 degrees out!

Canada: 70? Your thermometer must be broken.

America: Well, it feels like 70 degrees out anyway, so it is at least close.

Canada: Maybe your nerves are broken too... It isn't 70 degrees. It's more like 21.

America: Fahrenheit?

Canada: Oh. No, Celsius.

America: That would explain it.

Germany: Speaking of, I do not understand your measurement system.

America: Why? It's very simple. You have 12 inches in a foot, 3 feet in a yard, and 1760 yards in a mile! Simple!

Germany: What about cups and gallons and that?

America: 3 teaspoons in a tablespoon, 16 tablespoons in a cup, 2 cups in a pint, 2 pints in a quart, 4 quarts in a gallon. See, quart is like quarter- for quarter of a gallon.

England: Our system is simpler. You just have multiples of ten. Ten millimeters in a centimeter, 100 centimeters in a meter, 1000 meters in a kilometer...

America: But if you measure a person's height, you have to say it in centimeters. That's a lot of centimeters. But I can say that Germany is about 6 foot, and England is a bit over 5 foot, and they are nice small numbers to work with.

England: Good point. However, I still do not see why you use a different measuring system from the rest of the world.

America: You're one to talk; you drive on the wrong side of the road!

England: No, I drive on the right side of the road. All of you drive on the wrong side!

Germany: Americans are strange.

…

**So, thanks for reading! Please review, I am still open to suggestions!**

**~EM**


	8. Chapter 8- World War 3

**Hello. Please read this author's note. I'm sure you've heard of the conflict in Ukraine- now that Crimea's part of Russia, the rest of the Russian-Ukrainians rebelled and took over government buildings. Tension? Yes. **

**I'm sure you've also heard about the North Koreans basically taunting South Korea. Warning shots, etc.**

**Think for a moment. Russia and North Korea are both threatening another country. They claim military exercises, but these so-called exercises have some people a lot worried. **

**Hetalia is not mine. Onward.**

World War Three

Ukraine: Russia…

Russia: Da?

Ukraine: Help me! I am being torn apart! Be rid of this mess by removing your troops!

Russia: If half your country wishes to become one with me, it is NO FAULT OF MINE. It is your own bad governing. Good luck, _sister_. You will need it. Kolkolkolkol…

Britain: You can't… You have to back off, Russia!

Russia: Do I now?

Britain: …

Russia: As I thought. You do not command me. Stay out of this.

America: RUSSIA, YOU COMMUNIST-

Russia: I am not communist. I am not taking over Ukraine, either. She comes to me of her own free will.

America: The second she's harmed, we step in.

Russia: You of all people understand free will, Amerika. You of all people know that conflict can arise within the country itself. You of all people know how a nation can be separated by different beliefs. Does this ring a bell? Slavery? It is the same. The people are upset with Ukraine's governing. They wish to become independent, or rather, one with me.

oOo0oOo

South Korea: Brother! Stop before one of us gets harmed!

North Korea: I see no brother. I see a nation following others, not being strong, weakling. Abiding to other's rules. Becoming part of the mass. You are barely your own country anymore, _South Korea_.

South Korea: You are scaring me… with the bombs…

North Korea: The military exercises? Ha.

oOo0oOo

Syria: I do not know… ugh… how much more… I can take…

oOo0oOo

**So. Conflict. Syria is currently in a civil war. This poor, ancient country, with so much history written in its walls, is being destroyed in the crossfire between terrorists and the government. **

**Now, a scenario.  
><strong>

**oOo0oOo**

Russia: Now that most of Ukraine is under my control, I will send troops into the cities.

Ukraine: My remaining government is provoked. A first shot is fired into Russian troops.

Russia: This means war, sister! I declare war on Ukraine!

America: OH NO YOU DON'T! I'm sending troops to Ukraine to help!

Russia: That's it, America. Meddling, interfering idiot! I DECLARE WAR ON AMERIKA!

Britain: America needs help… WAR ON RUSSIA!

France: WAR ON RUSSIA!

Germany: I am determined to stay out…

Russia: Will you ally with me, Germany?

Germany: No.

Russia: You are between France and I. (I'll take Poland on the way.) WAR ON GERMANY!

Germany: WAR ON RUSSIA!

South Korea: The bombs have fallen, America! I need help!

Russia: What say you, North Korea? Join forces, and let us be great!

North Korea: I have allied myself with Russia.

Switzerland: HOLY CRAP IT'S WW3! I'M NEUTRAL!

Ukraine: I am one with Russia. I am slowly dying… Save me….

America: Believe me, I'm trying.

oOo0oOo

**It's a scary thought.**

**-EverythingMath**


	9. Chapter 9-That's Revolutionary!

**Yay, a review! Thank you, kind reviewer, who obviously took time to read my story! I have no idea how you found my story in the depths of Fanfiction…**

**That's Revolutionary! is based off of some quite real and in-depth research I am doing in class, so… you're in luck!**

That's Revolutionary!

France: You owe me, America.

America: Why?

France: For one thing, you told Britain to attack me with a fencing sword…

America: He does that all the time anyway.

France: But also because of your Revolutionary War.

America: Are you kidding me?

France: No, I gave you soldiers. I just realized today that you're a big, strong nation and can definitely pay me back for the soldiers.

America: …How?

France: Oh… um… money?

America: But wouldn't that mean I have to pay the American Indians as well? I mean, they fought for me. Come to think of it, they fought for you too. You owe them.

France: But they fought for Britain too! So you shouldn't have to pay them, they fought against you!

America: We allied with some tribes, and Britain allied with different tribes. So Britain plays those tribes, and I play my tribes, and you pay your tribes, and I pay you, and I assume I play Prussia too because he sent me a pretty awesome ex-general… but is Prussia even going to say that von Steuben was his general? I mean, Prussia did say that von Steuben had to leave-

Britain: What's this about paying America?

America: France brought up the point that I should pay for his soldiers' help during the American Revolution.

France: But America is bringing up something ridiculous. He says he has to pay Prussia except that-

America: You see, von Steuben was a very intelligent general in the Prussian army, but he got exiled, and so he was able to come to Washington's troops in the wintertime. He really trained up our army. So I was saying, as long as we're paying people back for military help, we should pay Prussia- except Prussia exiled von Steuben. So maybe von Steuben's descendants? Except I don't think von Steuben had kids, because he was exiled for probably being homosexual.*

Britain: What?

America: You see, von Steuben-

Britain: No, that 'what' was rhetorical. So, let me get this straight. France asked you to pay back for the soldiers he sent you during the Revolution, and you didn't say something like 'I saved your sorry rear in WW2'? Or better yet, 'Do you realize what state the world would be in if all countries were forced to pay any military help back?' I know, we can include disaster relief too, and have a country like Haiti repay America within a time limit of 1 year. Oh wait, they don't have the money and that's why they needed the aid!

France: When you put it that way…

America: Hey, why don't you tell us about your own revolutions, guys? You had some cool revolutions too.

France: Well, your radical ideology-

Britain: Upstart, annoying, rebellious ideology-

France: Britain!

Britain: I'm not sorry.

France: Your revolution inspired us to start our own. But, well… It'd take too long to explain out the entire thing, so I'll give the short version. The commoners obviously occupied most of the population of France, so they wanted a representation that reflected that. So they stormed the Bastille on July 14. Then they sat around and tried to decide whether or not to keep the king. The king cut the decision short by attempting to run away and getting caught. Austria and Prussia bullied us into keeping the king because they felt threatened by your ideologies! The king died anyway, we went to war with Austria and Prussia, this one man killed many of my citizens at the guillotine, and at the end of all that Napoleon stepped up to power.

America: …Your revolution ended with a dictator.

France: Unfortunately, yes. However, this dictator won us many wars.

America: You failed.

France: After Napoleon died, we finally got our modern government.

America: That was a pretty tough revolution.

Britain: Your revolutions were so messy!

America: Sum up yours, then. We'll see how bloody yours is.

Britain: We held a sword to the king's throat and made him sign a paper.

America: And then…?

Britain: We had a constitutional monarchy.

America: And then…?

Britain: That's about it.

America: Well, then.

France: So why'd you break away from Britain anyway? All we really heard was the idea of freedom.

America: Britain was imposing taxes, and making us house soldiers, and imposing taxes, and preventing our expansion, and imposing taxes, and taking away our right to trial by jury, and-

France: Let me guess, imposing taxes?**

Britain: Hey! That's not how it went at all! You were getting so unruly you even went against our laws sometimes, and France cost us a lot of money because they fought a war with us, and you needed to pull your weight as well. So we taxed you and we taxed our other people. And of course I didn't want you to expand, there were Indians out there!

France: I guess there are two sides to every issue.

America: But, we won, so that means I was right.

Britain: No it doesn't.

France: I don't think it does.

America: You agreed with us. Why else would you help us?

France: To defeat Britain.

America: Oh. I see.

France: Hey, it was a good cause!

**The End.**

*** This is the type of random information they don't put into the history textbook… I learned this when I watched a very credible video on the American Revolution and it says, "He was exiled for being a homosexual."**

**That was a "WHAT!? Cool!" moment for our entire class and our teacher. **

****That's what you hear about. Britain's Stamp Act: all pieces of paper taxed. Britain's Tea Act: tea taxed. Britain's Sugar Act: sugar taxed. Dear god, the colonists must have been broke!**

**Seriously, google the French Revolution. It's crazy. Britain's, on the other hand, was this little paragraph in my medieval history textbook saying how some noblemen held a sword to the king's throat. Then it explains the Magna Carta and significance and all that in the boring way only history textbooks have. **

**End note: Wow, I posted on this story!**

**~EverythingMath **


	10. Chapter 10-Romula

_**Romula**_

I don't own Hetalia.

Romulus: Every boy in Rome gets one of the names that everyone uses. But I have two girls, so I should name them after myself. There's a female equivalent to every Latin male name. Girls, introduce yourselves...

Romula Maior: All right. I'm South Italy. My name means Older Romula. I don't like the naming system.

Romula Minor: Soror! (Sister!) You shouldn't be that rude to the naming system! I'm North Italy, and my name means Younger Romula.

Romulus: If there were many girls in the family, there would be a number instead of maior or minor. For example,

Romula Tertia: Hi, I'm Seborga! I'm pretending to be their sister! My name means Third Romula. My "sisters" are Second Romula and First Romula.

Romula Secunda: Salve, (Hello,) Romula Tertia!

Romula Prima: Father, you do realize you gave us your praenomen (first name) instead of your cognomen (family name or last name), like you were supposed to?

Romulus: Eh, I don't have a cognomen. Besides, that would be too complicated!

Romula Prima: Right...

The end. Yeah, it was short. Sorry guys.

Romulus and Romula were not actually names that the Romans used, but all the female names took the "us" that the male name ended with and changed it to "a", because those were the endings. Endings are strange, so I won't even go into those, as this name thing is confusing enough as it is.

And Maior. No, I didn't spell it wrong. There are no j's in Latin.

Bye until next time, guys!

~EverythingMath


End file.
